


All the little things and you

by Space_Junk_Radio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: 616!yondu, A-Chiltarian culture, Aleta is a foster mommy, Buglin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FluffyKrags, Friendship, How They Met, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kraglin gets a home, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Stakar will get used to it LOL, Warnings May Change, Yondu is suffering, a lot of fluff, centaurian culture, lovely little Mutt Kraglin, mention of abusive parents, my poor baby, they're still kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Junk_Radio/pseuds/Space_Junk_Radio
Summary: How they met and grow up together. How they became, who they are and all the little sad, fluffy, funny adventures in between.Meet Kraglin, A-Chiltarian runt, who ran away from home and Yondu, the little Centaurian, whose tahlei got cut off, before they banished him from his beloved planet.





	1. How Yondu met Kraglin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in almost ten years. English is not my mother tongue, so if you can find strange grammar, or typos and irritating sentences, just tell me, I appreciate constructive critics.  
> I will re-edit chapters as I update and hope you like the concept. Also, it is completely AU and there will be appearances of other Gotg Characters, too. Surprise!  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I fell in love with 616 Yondu, he's so cute and soft and how can they do that? Centaurians sure are brutal and I couldn't stop thinking about it and what he did, to deserve it. And then there's Kraglin. A fluffy, spiny furball..it's love at first sigth/read, okay?  
> I read the comics and tried to find out more about Yondu in the new 616-Universe, but there wasn't much to find out, same for A-Chiltarians and Fluffy-Krags, so in later chapters, I will add my own headcannon about culture and anatomy for both of them.

He was small and scared and cold. Red eyes fearfully scanned the small storage room he was given by the crew. It was dark and spare in his makeshift quarter. Only a matress on the floor and a thin blanket without any furniture save the emergency lights at the door. His shoulders were slumped and his breath hitched as he cried silently. Curled into a small blue ball the young Centaurian was indeed a sight of pure misery an he couldn't care less how weak an frail he might look for the others to see. He was broken and terrified and the crew did not care at all. His passage was paid and they gave him some bottles of water and a hand full of energy bars so he won't starve till they hit the next habitable planet or any space station where they could drop him off.  
He hasn't touched any of his rations still to shaken by the recent events in his life.  
Huddled in his blanket and arms around his small frame he lie on his side and sobbed into his chest.  
'You will never make a good Centaurian. We're all better off without a troublemaker like you!'. Their words still rung in his head and pierced his heart like glowing needles. It hurt even more than his fresh wound that tore a painful path along his skin from the center of his head down between his shoulder blades.  
A tremble went through his body as if he could still see their angry faces and still feel the agony as they cut his tahlei off and the world suddenly felt numb and muted.  
The moment they took his tahlei away from him, they also cut off his bond to his beloved home world. Suddenly everything was silent and the world around him began to feel like it was far away. The constant warm, humming whispers of the trees and plants were gone and he could no longer feel them in his mind, animals that roamed the open plains disappeared from his emphatic bond and even the presence of his people - his former people he painfully reminded himself - was lost now.  
The feeling was blinding and left him in shock as they dropped him at the space port and shoved him into the nearest ship available. The last thing he saw of his planet, were their hateful glares and the boy seemed to shrink even more in his room.  
The captain of the ship, was a gruff and loud guy who frequently stopped at Alpha Centauri to deliver his cargo and load up ores like the rare Yaka and other kinds of metals all needed for the forges in the outer spiral arm of this side of the galaxy. He didn't give a shit about him much as his own people who just wanted him out of sight.  
Now he was trying to cry himself to sleep, his eyes staring blankly at the dull metal walls around him.  
What will become of him? How should he survive on his own in a universe he's never seen before?  
The thought alone brought new tears to his eyes, as the realizition slowly crashed in.  
The Centaurian boy pulled the blanket closer and tried to calm down. Concentrate on something...anything, he thought to himself and listened.  
The crew was some decks above him. Sometimes, when he managed to block out the hum of the engines and the hissing and bubbling of pipes too old to support a constant flow of water, he could hear them shouting and running along the corridors. But otherwise it was almost too quiet and he missed his home already. The rich sounds of nature all around him, birds, rustling trees and the rushing rivers everything was far away now and he could never come back.  
He's never left his planet before, or even seen another species. Now almost a standard cycle after his boarding his shock has subsided and he started to feel lost and alone. Slowly he fell into despair and the more he saw, the more he began to understand, new fears bloomed in his soul. His hand stroke along his trembling sides as he tried to comfort himself but to no avail.  
It was terrifying and he'd never felt like this before. This was the end and he did not deserve it!

Sure he was always a little to rough and sassy and he often messed up during hunts and other daily tasks and managed to end up fighting with someone to prove his point. But exile?  
The little Centaurian had never imagined his people would do something so cruel to their own.  
He was so cold. The thin blanket did nothing to keep him warm enough and he was to scared to askf for a second one. His species was used to a warm climate and soon he was freezing and shaking. 

A noise finally caught his attention and the boy almost jumped up as he slowly turned to the door wide red eyes scannig the room with fear. Claws clicked on the cold metal floor and soon he was staring into a pair of huge glowing red eyes.  
The figure hid in the deep shadows of the poorly lit room and he clutched the blanket tightly around him. A soft click formed in his throat and he slowly skid backwards his eyes always on the stranger who managed to slink into his room without beeing noticed.  
„Hey there no need to be so scared!“, a low voice purred and something moved closer.  
His eyes widened even more and his breath catched as he watched the creature coming into the light, so he could finally make out his contours. He was on all fours and crouched down so he was almost at the boys eye level. His whole body was covered in thick, purplish-blue fur that shone softly in the dim light whenever he moved. He was thin with long limbs and claws on his fingers and his feet. His eyes were beautiful...nothing the young Centaurian has ever seen could compare to these. They consisted of facettes that shone like small rubies. It was the purest red he'd seen so far flawless and brilliant like living gems. Those eyes watched him silently but without hate or disgust in them just curiosity and a strange warmth. His face looked almost human and he smiled with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth but not menacing or predatory. Long ears flinched and moved into every direction as the stranger slowly approched him until he sat there not an arms lenght away his long legs folded and his head dipped to one side until his ear almost touched his shoulder.  
„Who...are you?“, the Centaurian finally managed to ask his new visitor, his eyes still puffy from crying.  
„Da name's Kraglin, but ya c'n call me Krags if ya want!“, He smiled widely and the small Centaurian tried to smile back almost shyly.  
„Yondu...“, he introduced himself hating how his voice cracked.  
„What happened to you?“ Kraglin sniffed the air and Yondu felt his eyes on his still bleeding skin and the long scar on his back. He bit his lower lip unable to speak and trembled. He wanted to say something, but it was still to soon and he sobbed again, trying to hold back his tears.  
„Hey now...uhm...no'm sorry, didn't mean ta hurt ya, b...Yondu! I won't ask again if it hurts ya, okay?“ The stretched out his arm and gently ran it along the boys upper arm, which gained his attention and he sniffled.

„See, I heard ya crying since ya boarded and ya look like yer running away'n have no place ta go!“  
The boy sobbed and finally nodded. There was something like sympathy and understanding in Kraglins eyes. Now that he was close enough Yondu found that he looked quite young. Almost about his age if Kraglins species aged in almost human standards.  
„I ain't a place t'go either. Just left the last shit hole I got stranded on. What say, wanna come with me?“ The other boy asked and grinned widely. Yondu looked up and wiped some tears off his face hating how weak and scared he must look. He had nowhere to go and little to almost no options. He could try to survive on his own but he still didn't now how or he could trust a complete stranger and hopefully learn a thing or two about universe and how thinks worked out here.  
„But...why? You don't have to..do this..“ he started unsure what he really wanted to point out. Maybe he was just naive and still shocked and Kraglin had second thoughts. But there was something in his eyes and Yondu was lonely and beeing all alone and without protection was even more terrifying than trusting a stranger who was about his age.  
„Because you remind me of myself and...ya see? Everyone needs a friend at his side. Life can be ugly and cold out'ere, gotta have someone to watch yer back 'n t'talk to from time to time.“ His fluffy ears flopped and there was a hopeful plea in Kraglins eyes. He must be lonely, too, Yondu realised and a smile tugged at the corner of the small Centaurians mouth. His eyes glistened with fresh tears but this time he knew he was not sad. No - he was relieved and he felt safe for the first time after he lost everything and had to leave his world behind.  
Yondu acted out on pure impulse as he lept forward and buried his face in the A-Chiltarians chest arms threwn around his waist and still shaking. He closed his eyes an cried into the warm soft fur, listening to the other boys heartbeat.  
Kraglin purred softly and chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys shoulders. His ears flicked and he looked down to Yondu, rubbing small circles on his back as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

Finally he was not alone anymore. Maybe this could work out for a while and Yondu would stay with him no matter what the others thought about his race.  
That would be nice he mused and a warm smile spread across his face as he curled up next to the Centaurian and let him huddle closer for warmth. Soon Yondu fell asleep and he wasn't cold any longer.


	2. How Kraglin met Yondu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally finished. Thank you for your Kudos and the nice comments. I will edit and correct my chapters, as the work proceeds, but for now, please enjoy and leave Kudos/comments, if you like it!

„Hey ya ugly mutt! What'cha think yer doing, sniffling around on ma ship!“ He barely moved his head, as he dodged a flying crumble of ore, that was flung in his direction. His eyes could read every movement of the captain, every muscle twitching, the way his eyes tried to focus on him and the moment, his fingers dug into the small piece of ore in his hand. He saw the man in dozens of small facettes, one picture just miliseconds away from the other, creating an arc of events, that were completely foreseeable to him. His ears flicked and the A-Chiltarians mouth curved into a wry grin, before his lips parted to a toothy snarl and the man froze.

„I paid ma passage, yeah? And I even work fer it, 'cause ya asked me to. This's ma free time and I can go, wherever I want! It's not like I could overwrite yer ships locks, eh?“ The man muttered something under his breath, but turned and strode away. Even as a runt Kraglin was almost as tall, as he was. He was short for an A-Chiltarian and just too lean and bony. Unlike his siblings, his fur was silky and thin with an unusual dark blue coloration, rare among his people and seen as attractive, if he wasn't so weak and small.  
But here in space, he was just another dumb, inferior mutt from some backwater planet, that was unfortunately way too close to the Nova Empire, on the rim between two factions who'd been at war, even before he, or even his siblings from the litter prior to his were born. He never paid attention to politics, it was boring and those higher ups lived in a world, he did not understand. Maybe he did not want to, because all he knew from life among those with power and privileges was, that these things were fragile and could lead to great suffering. No, it was easier to hunt alone, or find people who shared a similar situation with him. Maybe, when he finally reached another planet, he would not be alone anymore, who knew?

He shrugged and continued to roam the lower decks, following a scent, he'd just discovered, before he was beeing sidetracked by that huge a-hole. There was the faintest smell of blood and something, he could not pinpoint yet, but it was distantly famliar. And someone was really unhappy, too. The closer he came to one of the smaller quarters, not far from his own, the clearer he could make out a thin voice. Sobbing, crying...the faintest ruffle of fabric on a cold floor.  
The captain was a flarkin' miser. Money was always taken with a fake smile and then, the old bastard would find a way to make the most of it. That meant offering rooms with no beds and any kind of comfort, if it was worth it.  
Kraglin stood at the door, hand already curled to knock, but then he let his arm sink. Whoever it was on the other side of the door might not want to see him. Most people hated them and he was used to prejudice and racism. It was better to stay in his own room.

____________________

Two cycles later and the person in the room some doors next to his was still crying. He never saw anyone walk in, or out. No words spoken, who the person was and why he (he was sure it was a male) was here at all. But he began to become nervous and curious, some instincts deep inside him stirring, as the faint smell of blood wouldn't stop and the temperature was sinking again, because of some disfunctional parts in the deck's heater. No matter who the person was, he was all alone and probably in need of some company. 

His slim fingers peeled at the lid of the vent until it gave away with a scratchy noise that made his fur bristle and his skin crawl. Sand and dust collected in the old vents and no one cared to clean them. He looked inside and flopped his ears. Ah well...no risk no fun! The ducts were narrow but he could fit into them, without touching the walls. Kraglin took off his worn out boots and wiggled his toes. Much better. The long claws clicked on the rusty metal and he duckd his head to crawl deeper into the darkness. If he wanted, he could use these vents to reach every room on this side of the decks corridor. But he chose not to, he wouldn't steal from the crew, or let them even suspect what he was capable of. To them, he was an animal and most of them avoided him, or only spoke to him when necessarily. He was fine with that, let those arrogant idiots be, someone once told him and she was right. He crawled further on and was soon on the other side of another lid. He peeked into the room and set his long ears, at the sight of a small, blue person. He was crying and from what Kraglin could see through the grids, he was freezing. What a strange creature.  
He knew, they'd made a stop and picked up some cargo along with this new guy. His eyes were red, like his own, but 'normal' as other people would say. His thin clothes did nothing to keep his skin warm and the blanket wasn't enough either. Poor thing, he thought and then, as the stranger moved he realised he was stil a kid. Maybe even his age. He looked so sad and lost, like a pup without a mother. Well like himself. He acted wothout even thinking twice, as he silently pulled off the lid, placed it on the inner wall and crawled out, to shake himself, as he slowly approached the crying boy.  
The smell of blood was stronger now and the little one watched him terrified with those red eyes. Kraglin's never seen anything like this boy before, but it was his instincts telling him that the boy didn't consider him as something bad, or even had the slightest idea what other species thought of A-Chiltarians. He just looked like someone who could need a friend...a pack, a part of his head corrected and he approved of it.  
He was here and that was all that counted. A boy like him. Without a home, or any place to go to, besides this ship. He didn't know what happened, but the way Yondu warmed up to him almost in an instant, told him, that it must've been really bad. He was traumatized and still in shock, clinging to him shaking and desparately trying to find comfort in the arms of a complete stranger. If he left him, someone might use this against him. He'd seen to much, to let this happen.  
If you save a life, you can save the whole galaxy...he remembered those words, as if it was just seconds ago and now, he was determined to save this boy. He will not fail him. 

Later, when Yondu was asleep, Kraglin took a look at his pad. The captain would drop them off, as soon as this ship hit the next planet, or space station. The nearest place to go, was....Knowhere...  
He gave a low whine. Man...another day, another shit hole!  
At least he was not alone and maybe, Yondu and him would find another ship to leave this place before it started to depress the shit out of both of them. He groomed his fur until he was tired enough to finally fall asleep. The next two cycles he would teach his little Centaurian about space. He smiled and curled around him, to keep him warm.


	3. How Kraglin learned to love and care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglins story of love, trust and hope and who his foster mommy is

_Some years before..._

The Rose bush, he hid in, ruffled his dirty fur as the small runt tried to hiss and flopped his long ears, putting his fluffy tail beetween his legs and ducking further into his hideout, as he tried to make himself smaller. His eyes were round and widened from fear and his tattered clothes ripped, as he tried to shift and shy away from the woman who found him. She said something to him and reached out but he only whimpered and crawled deeper into the thorns. He was afraid oh her and the man who stood some feet away watching him with a look he did not recognize. These people looked nowhere near his own species and he had a hard time guessing what their looks and mimics meant. His mama had send him away from his tribe and the planet with little more than his clothes and an old faulty functioning holopad with some credits and a message. However, his bad luck still persisted, as the men, who should have taken care of him and take him somewhere safe shoved him into a small cage to sell him. He was lucky. Right after they landed on this planet, he was able to find a way to pry his prison open and run for his life into the streets and managed to hide in the garden he was in now. Later, the female and her mate found him and chased him trough their territory until he tried to find cover in a lone rose bush. So now he was stuck here and tried his best to get away. Why does it always rain on him? Mama saved his life and he couldn't even make it to another planet without trouble, let alone survive on his own. The little mutt whined and there was another strange reaction from the female. Did she whine,too? Or was she mocking him? His back hurt and he was so hungry...

"Hey you little furball, come out I won't hurt ya, 'kay?", she said, but the little A-Chiltarian seemed to not understand her since he showed no signs of it and was even more afraid now. He looked awfully starved and in an overall bad condition. His fur was dirty, his clothes, if one could call them that hung in shreds from his little body. From what she saw of him, he was thin and way too small for his race.  
"He must be a runt, look how small he's!", her husband said and came closer to take a look at him. She sat on the grass and her eyes filled with worry, over the small furball.  
"It looks like he is all alone, no mother, no other fellow A-Chiltarian. He is a child, how did he come here? Don't you think they might've stolen him?"" A ruffle, the woman sat down to his eye level and watched him with worry. A sigh, but she looked up to her husband.  
"We cannot just hand him to any refugee camp, darlin'. They'll abuse and hurt him...and ya see Kyrie always wanted a little brother and..." She bit her lip and tried to smile cheerfully.  
"But this kid is an A-Chiltarian. Your Father fought them in the last war over the new territories. He'll freak out the first moment he sees him!"  
"No he'll not. They were our enemies because they tried to save their planet from some one sided economic interests of both the Novas and us. They ain't enemies...not more than any others and we could give him a chance, a better live so people can see that they ain't animals. I know, it sounds like I would make a rush decision but fuck it he's a child! He shouldn't suffer just because people have prejudices and hate him only because of his race." A hand rested on her shoulder and he finally nodded, though he could not hide his grin.  
"Your tongue slipped my love! I know he does not unterstand us but not in front of kids I told you!"  
A laughter and she knew everything would work out if Kyrie was okay with her new brother. Her husband was the presidents son they could afford another child and ignore some right wing a-holes complaining about little Furballs race and some political shit she was often so tired to be bothered with. The little boy looked hungry, she returned to the house and came back with a plate.

They talked with each other in a language that was funny and strangely melodic. No menacing snarls, grunts and hisses like A-Chiltarians, she did not snap at him or tried to bite him, while he was allowed to talk freely. As much as he could understand from the way they interacted with each other though it was a miracle to him how. These pale people had no long ears, no tail to show their mood and they barely moved so there was no visible body language to interpret. Like the man who took him from mama, but that guys skin was a deeper colour, almost purple. Then finally the female stood up and walked away but the male stayed here. What was she up to? Did she left him with her mate so he could eat him? A low whine...no...he didn't flee from his planet and his brothers and sisters just to be eaten anyways. But the man did not move until she came back with a plate in her hand and a delicious smell that wafted from it. His stomach churned and growled and reminded him that he hadn't eat in days. The plate was put before the rose bush and the female talked again, but he did not understand. She pushed the plate closer to him and his mouth watered as he looked at the meat neatly cut to small pieces and draped on some vegetables. For him? Another string of words. The male spoke again and she nodded and stepped back.

Kraglin was still scared but the hunger was even worse. He practically threw himself on the plate eating like a hungry wolf as he gobbled his meal down not thinking twice if there were consequences or not. When he finished he put the now completely blank plate down and licked his fingers until there was no smell of food left. By putting the plate back, he unintentionally came out of his bush and stared at the pair with wide eyes. As the female approached him again he flinched and made himself smaller curling up into a ball and tying to show her that he was harmless. His eyes locked with hers as she gently put a hand on his arm and cooed soothingly. His ears twitched as she just continued to caress him. There was no growling, she did not pull at his ears or tried to pin him on his back to make him succumb and show her dominance. Instead she was really nice in his eyes. She gave him her food and kept being friendly even her mate seemed to be relaxed when she was near.  
They were not his people and it slowly sank in that they did not behave like them because of that. They had their own culture and their own social behavior which was totally strange to him. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad to trust them? He could run away again he was sure and maybe find a place for himself. But for now he was so tired of running and hiding and he was so lonely. A hand moved to his long ears scratching behind them and he smiled for the first time since mama had to safe his sorry fur. His small fluffy tail waggled and he took the opportunity to sniff at her hands, catching her scent and that of her mate. She said something again and the male disappeared just to come back with a blanket later and scoop him into his arms. He winced, but a part of him was thankful, too. They headed for a huge building and the female seemed to be happy as she laughed and smiled at him, tugging the blanket higher so he wouldn't get cold.  
This was nice and warm...yes maybe it wasn't so bad he thought as his eyelids closed and he started to relax muscle for muscle until he was asleep before they even reached the house. 

"Naaww look how tired he is. I feel so sorry for him...poor thing." Her husband walked through the garden as the first snow flakes fell. Winter will soon come and Arcturus wuold turn into a world of snow and ice with months of almost complete darkness only lit by the halos of its two golden moons that created a pair of almost perfectly mirrored glowing arcs of light on the otherwise pitch black winter sky.  
"You don't have to Aleta he will be fine with us. If Kyrie accepts him - and I am quite sure she will - she'll shower him with all her love. He couldn't have had it better than with us."  
Stakar often felt sorry for their girl. She was the only kid in their home and due to security matters, most of the time not allowed to go outside or invite a friend. Bodyguards, house maidens and other personnel were the only people she had along with her parents and they both knew she really wanted a friend or another sibling to keep her company and to play with. But it was too much of a risk to take to invite other children and though Kyrie was often sad, she was old enought to understand.  
The tension between the high house of the court and the liberal forces in the government rose with each day and week. Attempts at assassination, assaults and open rivalry shattered the peace among not only the politicians but also the military and nobles who sided with either the old court and the high house, or with the liberalist turning every negotiation into a verbal battle field. The people were uneasy and slowly lost ther trust in the government with more bad news each day and a stagnating economy due to the hostile political discourse, skirmishes on the colonies and the Nova Empire still urging Arcturus to join them.  
At least one small silver lining he thought almost bitterly and cradled the little furball in his arms. The door opened and Kyrie stormed out eyes huge with surprise as she welcomed her little brother....


	4. How to adopt an A-Chiltarian (Aleta's Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Don't worry I did not forget you and this story will not be discontinued, though I need my time, I will not just abandon my storyline! Thank you again for all the kudos, comments and friendly words!

"You found something?", he asked and tried to run another decoder. It was harder than they both expected first. Aleta quirked a brow and stared at her pad. Kraglin's holopad was quite old, even antic with some missing functions, a crack that continued well past the middle of its screen and a message, to yet understand. Neither her own, nor the pads Stakar used were able to find a code that was useful. Kraglin whined and scratched at his new translator watching them curiously, but unable to help either.  
"Hey, don't scratch, baby, it'll get better soon!" Aleta chided and smiled at him. He lay on the couch, curled up against a sleeping Kyrie and wrapped in a warm blanket after he had gotten a bath and dinner. It was easy with him and though he did not understand their words, he was a clever boy and knew instinctively what his new parents wanted and that he was safe with them. Three days have passed since they found him and he turned out to be an adorable and gentle little furball. As Stakar believed, Kyrie loved straight from the beginning and his girl had a lot of questions to ask, but it was hard to find an answer, as long as nothing was known about Kraglin and his race. Sure, there were rumors, horror stories and plenty of prejudice made out of pure racism and hate people firmly believed in throughout space. But nothing more.  
The A-Chiltarians were regarded as an inferior, primitive species whose only talent seemed to be their eerie understanding of almost every technology they encountered. They learned how to use things by watching other species, rebuilt and modified stolen spacecrafts and weapons and rumors said, they somehow understood the anatomy of their enemies and knew how to take advantage of that knowledge in battle. Kraglin however, was nothing like that and slowly Stakar began to doubt most 'common knowledge' about A-Chiltarians.  
With a sigh, he adjusted his glasses and tried another decoding matrix. It was dark outside and frostwork drew a wild pattern on the surfaces while snowflakes danced in a steady wind. There were only a few hours of daylight left and the days would shorten until it was totally dark for months to come without sunlight. Something, his foster child never experienced before and they had to find out how he would adapt to it. Arcturians were used to the darkness since birth, it was as natural as any other season. Their eyes adapted to it through chiliads of evolution, enabling them to see in darkness and twilight almost as clearly as by day, something that clearly distinguished them from their Xandarian ancestors.  
"Found something! Take a look at this darlin' it might work!" Aleta made another attempt at decoding Kraglins message and this time the pad formed sentences that made sense. Though still rather poorly formatted and not quite accurate, they still managed to get the meanings and the rest was easy to guess. 

"So your name is Kraglin?" The little A-Chiltarian cocked his long ears and made a low sound between a whine and something else, upon hearing his name. He yawned and stretched like a blue kitten and wagged his tail.  
"What else, Leta? Who put that message in his pad?"  
"Patience darlin' the translation's not complete yet. Dunno who wrote this, but it's messy as hell." She tipped her feet as her lips pursed and she made a small pout waiting for more words to spill and her pad to try and find a way to spell check and restore the grammar. Some more minutes with Kraglins pad glimmering nervously as it lay in its last breaths. The boy watched with his brows furrowed and curiously, almost concentrated and the looks sent shivers down Stakars spine. It was kinda creepy, how those huge, faceted eyes seemed to pierce through them like living rubies. He knew that the little furball was able to see in almost every direction simultaneously and that he could trace heat sources with a sensory organ most other species did not even have. A small immersion, somewhere between both eyes, that was covered with fur.  
"Awww my poor little Kraglin. That's a message from his mother. She had to send him away in an attempt to save his life. It is her hope that - wherever he'll go, that he'll be cared for. She's sorry for her actions, but she had no other choice. No A-Chiltarian would leave a whelp behind, only if it is dire!"  
-"Is it? I mean, how old is he? Five at best? Did she mention a reason?"  
Kyrie was oblivious to her parents' words while Kraglin crawled closer to her and purred happily as he was rewarded with a gentle scratch behind his ears.  
"Nothing about a reason, but she must've been quite desperate. He's six years old and there are two hundred credits on his pad for any family willing to adopt him. We should try to calibrate his translator, that'll make things easier."  
-"You really wanna keep him, hm?" He did not mind and with the awful opinion on his race, there wouldn't be anyone else to even consider taking him in. They did the right thing and by saving little Kraglin, they might even be able to make people see, that A-Chiltarians weren't monsters - at least not more than any other race.  
"Kraglin can stay here, right?" Kyrie asked and cuddled the younger boy closer and Aleta nodded in approval. She knew they would get along just fine and seeing her daughter and Kraglin smile was worth every effort.  
"Of course we keep him, as long as Kraglin wants to be a part of our family. We need to get his translator to work and then, you can ask him yourself!"  
And then when he was able to not only understand them, but also capable of answering the adoption agencies questions, there would be a lot of paper work to do, until he was officially part of their family and allowed to attend to school but Aleta was positive that he could make it. Kraglin looked happy and as long as he wanted to stay here, she would never send him away. Everyone deserved happiness, especially a kid, no matter who or what he was.  
She watched her daughter grooming Kraglins fur and smiled, leaning into a rather surprised Stakar. Kraglin was a smart little fellow and if there was just some truth in all those bullshit stories, he would learn quite fast. 

\----------------*Present day*----------------

  
"Hey ya bastards, time to lift yer asses up and leave ma ship!", the old captain hollered and almost kicked the doors open, as the engines of the ship silenced. Kraglin peered through layers of blankets and growled, stretching and writhing in his makeshift bed, next to Yondu who blinked confused and a little insecure, he skidded closer to him. It turned out, that he was the older of them by some standard years and that he was considered a warrior of his tribe by now. Yondu yawned and watched the man warily, as said a-hole finally got out of sight to leave them some time to pack and leave.  
Yondu's few belongings found a place in Kraglin's duffel bag and most of them were common stuff, a towel, some underwear, a medikit - which Kraglin found would come in handy - and finally a strange something that he picked up. It almost looked like a box, but it was heavy and the material - some kind of red metal - felt strangely warm in his hand, though it should've been cool. He cocked his head questioningly.  
"Give the box to me, please? I...want to hold it!", Yondu asked and held his hand out. He clutched it to his chest and immediately his gaze became distant and sad.  
"Ya alright? What is in that box?" No reaction, but then, Yondu snapped out of his thought and his eyes watered. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and shook his head.  
"My arrow...but I can't use it anymore...I...please, can we just leave this ship. I don't like it here." Kraglin nodded and threw his bag over one shoulder leading the way. Well, Yondu might not like the next place either, but at least no one would bully him any longer and keep him in a small room. They exited the ship and practically threw themselves into the busy streets of Knowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a shaky start, but I finally made it! I try to update at least once in a month. This work will contain small snippets and may not be in chronoligical order, as I proceed it. Also the POV will change from time to time. Any suggestions for later chapters? Let me know!


End file.
